


your cat is beautiful

by shinayashipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asahi is Noya's cat, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I tag Asahi but he's actually a cat here, M/M, Short & Sweet, based on prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: This guy has been staring at Noya for what feels like forever. Not really staring, more like glaring, though.Noya tightens his hold on Asahi, his pet cat, who is now purring slightly and being comfortable in his arms after their morning walk. Noya glances behind him again, and this guy is still glaring at him. Noya starts to feel irritated, "what's wrong with him!?"AU - Different First Meeting
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	your cat is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> TanaNoya deserve more love so I'm here to deliver it! I'm not really the best writer out there and can only manage short drabble like this but it's short and sweet so hopefully you will love it!  
> Please enjoy!

This guy has been staring at Noya for what feels like forever. Not really staring, more like _glaring_ , though.

Noya tightens his hold on Asahi, his pet cat, who is now purring slightly and being comfortable in his arms after their morning walk. Noya glances behind him again, and this guy is still _glaring_ at him. Noya starts to feel irritated, _"what's wrong with him!?"_

This guy is tall, and bald. Not completely bald, though. He wears a simple black hoodie and jeans, hands on his pockets. He has this tough look on his face. His eyes are sharp and eyebrows frowned, his mouth twisted into a scowl. He looks just like any other local gang member and Noya _really_ doesn't want to deal with this right now. Especially, not after his morning walk with his precious Asahi.

This guy has been following him from the pet park all over until they finally reached Noya's flat and Noya can't handle it anymore, he turns around and returns the glare.

He feels a little proud to see the baldy flinches.

"What is your problem?" Noya really tries to sound intimidating, he hates how he needs to crane up his neck to look this guy in the eye.

In his arms, Asahi squirms, he's probably sensing that his owner isn't in a very good mood.

"You better speak up right now or you will know the reason why you don't mess with me _especially_ after my time with my cat."

There's a long silence after that besides Asahi's occasional little mews. He's patting Noya's chest with his paws, probably trying to calm him down. Noya might squeal if not because he's trying to look intimidating to this guy who is now approaching with small steps.

Noya's honestly so ready to throw a fit until-

"B-beautiful."

Silence.

"....What?" Noya stares dumbfounded. _What did this guy say??_

This baldy guy fakes a cough and looks down at Noya's feet. Noya realizes this guy is turning red.

"I mean, your... cat. It's beautiful... that's-" this guy stammers, looking anywhere that is not Noya's eyes. "I always see you every morning walking with your cat and uh, I think you're- I mean, y-your _cat_. Beautiful. Uh, beautiful... cat. y-yeah."

_Wow,_ Noya thinks, _this guy can turn REALLY red within seconds._

After a few more beats of silence, this guy finally closes his eyes and bows. "I'm sorry about this. I'll leave now." He sounds so defeated as if Noya just rejects him and when he finally straightens again, he's like on the verge of crying. With his face flushed red, eyes teary, suddenly this guy doesn't look anything near intimidating like before. And Noya must admit he looks kinda _cute._

Just when he turns to leave, Noya calls out to him, "Hey!"

He turns back, eyes wide and mouth agape, so obviously looking hopeful. Noya can't help but laugh.

"I'm Noya. And-" he readjusts Asahi in his arms so the cat will face this guy too. "You wanna... pet him?"

When the guy visibly lights up and lets out a big grin, Noya might feel his heart skips a beat... but he doesn't dwell on it. _Probably doesn't mean anything, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter and My Tumblr


End file.
